Put a Book in Front of it
by Hiding.in.the.cookie.jar
Summary: What the title implies. Spock's human half has contributed to the awkward world of puberty. Warnings for awkward teenage Spock and public boners.


**AN: Don't really know what this is. I should be writing other things - like homework. Just a light-hearted subject in the midst of the angst I have going.**

As soon as Spock returned home from school, he placed his PADD on the dining room table, greeted his mother who was tending to her garden, and then set off to find Sarek.

Spock shuffled into his father's office, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders drawn. In every way he seemed to be normal but there was definitely an air of discomfort radiating off of him. Sarek watched him approach and take a seat across from him.

"May I assist you with something?" Sarek asked.

Spock took a second to answer. "Today, during class, I experienced a… reaction."

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

Shifting around in his chair, Spock averted his gaze from his father's. He looked down at the desk and tugged at his uniform. "In the midst of a lesson, for no apparent reason, I developed an erection."

It was silent for a moment as Sarek thought of an appropriate response. But none seemed to come easily. Involuntary erections were not something that typically happened to Vulcan youth. Puberty was different for all species and they, fortunately, were capable of suppressing certain hormones that were barely there in the first place. Being half-human seemed to contribute more to Spock's biology that they had initially thought.

"I understand that it is something that happens when a man is sexually aroused but I was not at the time," Spock added.

"Spock." Sarek placed his hands on the desk and straightened up, just like he always did when he was about to have a serious conversation with his son. "At your age, it is something that will naturally happen and you cannot prevent it."

"I am sure the other students do not endure this."

"You are not the other students." Of course he wasn't. They never let him forget. "Do not concern yourself with it. Within a few years, everything will be as it was."

Spock rose from his chair. "Thank you, father."

Feeling like he had gotten nowhere with the conversation, he decided that he would have to do more of his own research. If need be, he would even speak to his mother as a last resort. For now, he would have to listen to personal advice he had read before and simply put a PADD in front of it.

* * *

The next day in class, Spock was one of the first to finish his assignment. As his professor passed, she looked at his PADD and nodded in approval.

Even though it had been the farthest thing from his mind, it still happened. Right as the professor was staring at his desk that was in close proximity to his crotch, his penis let itself be known. Slowly, Spock lowered his hands to his lap and placed them in a position he hoped would conceal his erection.

"Place your fifth answer on the board."

Spock could not think of an excuse. He looked up at the professor and then to the board. There were already a handful of answers transferred from various PADDs onto the glowing screen. He sat towards the back of the class and in order to reach the board he would have to pass four rows of desks. Then, when he would go back to his desk, his front would face the entire class. The school uniforms were not thick enough to hide anything. His bulge was as clear as day and it would be seen from anyone he passed.

"Must I?" he asked quietly.

The professor's expression gave him the answer. He had never refused to do anything a teacher had asked. Students were staring at him now, sparing short glances at him.

"It is just that I do not feel well," he said. It wasn't the best excuse he had ever come up with but it would have to do.

"Very well," the professor said. "But I expect no farther insubordination in the future."

"Yes, ma'am."

Spock lowered his head as the teacher left. As soon as everyone's attention was back to the lesson, he slid his PADD into his lap.

A few years and this would be over...


End file.
